Bowl-hair weirdo
This unnamed character, given the name "bowl-hair weirdo"by a translator of the series, is a minor antagonist of the series who is never named by the author, and a student in the same school and year as the main characters. He used to be the chief bully of another class, and later became a Dicer and was briefly allied with Daewoong. He was defeated by Dongtae. Appearance He is a tall, strong student with auburn hair in a bowl-cut. Upon becoming a Dicer, the only visible change in his appearance is that the fringe of hair advances to cover his eyes. Personality Bowl-hair has a strong sense of pride and doesn't forgive or forget after feeling humiliated. He can bear a grudge for long periods and scheme restlessly until he gets what he wants. His focus being on getting revenge against Dongtae, he even ignores high-prize quests like the one against Eunju. He is also nasty enough to voice his elation at obtaining his first Die from Byungchul's body, taunting Dongtae in the process. However, and contrarily to Daewoong and others, Bowl-hair is capable of deeper thoughts and is the first one to confront Dongtae about Eunju's attitude towards Dice, and to question him about his motivation to protect her. History Bowl-hair is first seen along with his underlings while he is bullying Byungchul. Dongtae (whose actions had resulted in the bullying in the first place) rushes to his aid and one-hit knocks Bowl-hair out, proceeding to beat the others up, too. For a while, this seems to be the end of it on Bowl-hair's part - although the event triggers the spread of Dice to the whole school. However, more than the punch itself, Bowl-hair's feelings of humiliation for being instantly beaten by a former bread shuttle, coupled with classmates' whispers to the same import, begin to fester and disturb him, even manifesting as nightmares. He begins to nurture feelings of revenge against Dongtae. When Byungchul dies, he is one of the first to arrive at the school in the day and picks up one of his Dice that were scattered around the body. He becomes a Dicer and upon clearing quests, deposits agility and strength points on his legs. In the meantime, he begins to think of ways of getting back at Dongtae, and deliberately bumps into him during Byungchul's funeral. He puts his legs to the proof by kicking a football so strongly it bends the goal posts and explodes. The loss of the football causes Daewoong to pick a fight with him. Bowl-hair suddenly attacks and lands a full-force kick on his head, but this has no effect because Daewoong is also a Dicer and has put points in Endurance. X chooses the moment to turn the fight into a Quest, with the provision that extra Dice will be awarded if onlookers become injured. Moved by greed and reassured by X's careful wording, the two accept. There is no clear winner and later Bowl-hair and Daewoong seem to be in good terms, the latter comfortable as the leader of the Class 6 Family. Bowl-hair manipulates Gilma into trying to set up a fight between himself and Dongtae, but in the end this is unnecessary, as he can predict Dongtae's moves to protect Eunju during the Mass Quest targeting her and proceeds to block his path. The two fight, and Dongtae wins. After a last speech, Bowl-hair is not seen in the story anymore. Powers and Abilities As a Dicer, he used Amplification to increase the strength and speed of both legs in a short period, to the extent that he was able to hold his ground against Dongtae, a much older Dicer who had presumably collected many more Dice than he. He can kick so fast and strong that it's difficult to dodge his legs, and he can crack concrete with them. He can also control his kicks so they won't cause excessive damage if he wants. References Category:Character Category:Dicer Category:Male Category:Minor Character